Physical Optics Corporation proposes a 3-dimensional spectroscopic endoscope, capable of obtaining the 3-D surface profile h(x,y) of a tumor as well as its spectroscopic image I-O(x,y,lambda), with high spectral resolution, in vivo and in real time. The technique takes advantage of the high dispersion property of diffractive elements, the high-speed wavelength tuning capability of an acousto-optic tunable filter, and advanced digital 3-D filtering techniques. To take a set of 3-D tumor- surface images with various focal planes, the diffractive lens varies its focal length according to the changing illumination wavelength. The 3-D surface profile and the deblurred spectroscopic images can be reconstructed by 3-D digital filtering algorithms. Because no mechanical movement is required, the data acquisition time is short (a few tenths of a second). The data processing is implemented by specially designed hardware which allows doctors to see the 3-D profile of tumors in vivo. This novel 3-D spectroscopic endoscope will greatly enhance the diagnostic contribution of endoscope use through the availability of 3-D and spectroscopic information. The imaging tip, which uses a diffractive lens, is low-cost and disposable.